Drowning In Envy
by Rainbows R Bright
Summary: Hermione Granger is changing sides! The headline flashed in his brain like a neon sign from a downtown pub. His breath was suddenly constricted as he felt like he couldn't breathe. This was what he waited for wasn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Drowning In Envy. **

**CHAPTER ONE. **

**By. Rayn Love. **

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING SO BOW DOWN TO HER. **

**NOTES: you might want to read Drowning In Envy in my story Personal Thoughts before continuing so you know the basis of what's going on. ENJOY ! (:**

* * *

_-Five Days Ago-_

A pile of books was slowly forming at the end of a bed hidden in the shadows of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. A thick red volume was added with a large thump as Hermione Granger tossed it carelessly. Stretching as she got up she took a long deep breath and tried to rub at the kink that was forming in her neck. A shout echoed up from downstairs and she shook her head hoping that Kreacher hadn't attacked Ron again. It wasn't the poor house elf's fault though. It was always Ron's. He just shouldn't be messing with the poor thing. The last time resulted in him getting scratched in the face. Hard. Exiting the dusty bedroom she had been staying in for the past few weeks she leaned over the railing of the stairs and stared down. "Ron?" She called. "You okay down there?" A muffled shout came back causing her to go running down the stairs two at a time and skidding onto the landing. As she came to a halt at the kitchen her face flushed as she stared into the kitchen at Ron stuffing his face with food.

"Look 'Mione! Mum sent a package!" As he talked food particles spattered everywhere causing her to take a step back to escape the fire of crumbs coming from his mouth. It really was disgusting how he ate everything in sight.

"Ronald, honestly?" She scolded before leaving him there alone. What was she to do now? She had read every book the house had to offer and she was here another two weeks before they finally set out on the crazy notion that Harry had. She wasn't going to be the one to break it to him that they weren't going to find anything because she was expecting to be long gone by then. Hopefully. If everything worked out successfully that is.

Turning away from the gross sight of her boyfriend in the kitchen she moved toward the study where she knew where she would find Harry. Her notions were correct as she came into the dim room and foundhim sitting in the floor petting Buckbeak. The thing was trying to sip at Harry's fingers andwhen it realized it was going to be able to it dropped it's head to the ground and let out a puff. Harry Potter, or the Boy Who Lived as most called him, looked up from where he was at and gave her a small half smile before pushing himself off the ground and dusting his pants off. "Hey there." He called to her as he glanced around the room.

"Hey," She muttered glancing at the family tree that was on the wall. Parts of the faces scorched out from a evil mother. "The room looks nice…er. You've really been doing some cleaning." It did look a little better but not by much. It was still the same old nasty room with the stale air and the trinkets that screamed of death. She moved toward the glass container and glanced into it with a sigh. She wanted to reach out and touch the glass ornament that sat in the curio cabinet but she didn't. She knew what would happen if she did. She would probably die. That's what would happen. Pushing the urge to throw up to the back of her throat she glanced at herself in the reflection of the glass. No wonder the boys had been giving her weird looks, what little makeup she had on was smeared down her face and her hair was in major disarray. Well what could you expect she had been laying in bed for forty eight hours reading on stupid superstitions and charms. She could see Harry moving around behind her and he seemed a little under the weather himself.

"Hermione, You ok? You've seemed a little down lately." He commented and she shook his words off leaving the room and his words hanging in the musky air between them.

The room she was staying in wasn't anything special. It was small with a bed crammed into the corner and a wooden desk with a chair. That was all. It wasn't like she needed the space she didn't have a lot of stuff in the first place but she was tired of sleeping in the same room as Ron and Harry. Plus both of them snored. Pushing the thin curtain that hung over to the side she looked out onto the street. It was covered in snow and slush. Parts of it hit the front steps as a car drove by and made it splash all over everything including the couple who was walking down the street.

That couple didn't have any worries. She wished for just once she could be like that, but she wasn't. "'Mione?" The words were soft as they came in the room, but the fact that they were coming from Ron still made her roll her eyes. She took a glance over her shoulder.

"What?" Snapping an ending on the word a little too harshly.

"I didn't mean to bother you. You seem upset." He muttered. _'Oh Ronald' _She just wanted to sit him in a corner like a child sometimes.

"I'm fine. Would you mind leaving me alone?" She could see Ron shaking his head in the reflection in the window.

"But we are leaving."

"Now?" A nod of his head had her turning around and staring at him with a slight frown. "Why?"

"Harry heard from Mad Eye. There are a bunch attacks in Diagon Alley and he wants to make sure that _thing _is still in the safe. He thinks that was what they were after.

Ah that thing. It was ruining their lives. Hermione wished Harry would have never found the locket in the first place. It was stupid and ruining everything. They were hiding out here until they could break the seal on it, but for now it was in the Gringotts. She didn't think it was very safe there and this proved at this very moment.

"I'll be down a minute." Ron left without a word which was probably a good thing. She had broken his heart three days ago and he wasn't a very happy camper sense. Pulling a cloak onto her shoulders she glanced at herself in the mirror as she passed by. Tucking her purple beaded bag into her pocket she stepped out of her room and headed down the stairs for the last time because after this she was out of here. With a smirk on her face she came upon the last stair and stared into Harry's eyes and you could see the sadness hidden in the green flecks of his cornea's. He knew what she was going to do and he knew better to try and stop her. With a pop the three of them apparated without any words spoken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drowning in Envy. **

**Chapter Two. **

(**listening to: FORGET YOU – GLEE VERSION**)

Hermione found herself right in the middle of the fight and ducked right as a spell shot over her head. Practically ripping her wand from her robes she shot one spell after the other toward the death eaters that were filling up Diagon Alley in their feeble attempts to either steal the locket or keep something of their own safe. As spells were shot around her she dove out of the way getting closer and closer to the bank hopefully to sneak in their undetected and get the locket before the boy who lived or the ginger could.

Bolting up the marble stairs Hermione tripped and moved just in time as a spell crashed into the steps causing them to crumble and her to stumble a little before grappling to get up. Reaching the double doors she begged a goblin to let her in and hurriedly explained what she was doing. Giving the thing the key she climbed on the cart that would take her to the vault. Descending into the depths of Gringotts Bank she held the lantern aloft so the goblin could see. As they reached their destination she stepped off and placed the burning thing on the ground in front of the door. The goblin held his hand out for the key and she obligingly placed it in his hand. As the door opened she quickly stepped in and grabbed the locket stuffing it into her pocket she left the empty vault and followed the goblin back up to the top of the bank. Rushing out into the streets she apparated before she could be caught in the middle of the fight.

Planting on her face in the middle of the barren field she pushed herself off the ground and frowned a bit as she dusted off. Whipping out her wand she quickly placed anti-muggle charms and an invisibility charm on herself. Pulling out her bag she pitched the tent and tried to get some sleep. The wind blowing devishly through the land and whipping the edges of the tent causing her to toss and turn in her sleep. It was weird not having Ron and Harry there with her. She had to admit she was little scared to be on her own but she was also kind of excited about it.

_She was running. Fast. Tripping over her own feet every once in a while she tried to keep a constant pace so that she could get away from the death eater that was following her as fast as possible. The person caught up to her and a woman's face flashed in front of her own. Bellatrix's lips snarled as she pointed her wand at Hermione the devil eyes boring down on her. Hermione decided to stand her ground her eyes lowered. The woman began circling her with her eyes traveling up and down Hermione. Being resourceful Hermione took in the fact that the woman was injured on her right leg. Flashing her wand Hermione thought fast. "Petrificus Totalus." The spell hit Bellatrix in the chest causing her to fall on her back. A shocked look on her face there was no way for her to struggle. Hermione kneeled next to the woman. "You know, I would kill you right here…" Sliding her wand down the woman's cheek the glare that met hers was that of pure bottled death. "But I want you to be there when you fall from the Dark Lord's side." Stepping back Hermione muttered the counter-curse at the same time that she apparated. _

Jerking awake Hermione yawned and climbed off the bed shaking the dream off somehow she knew that that was exactly what she would say to Bellatrix the next time she was with her. She hated that woman. Shivering she quickly ate before packing everything up.

The sun wasn't up all the way but it was just enough for her to make out if anything was coming toward her. Nibbling at the apple in her hand she tried to think of where to go next. The locket was heavy in her pocket and the air was giving her a chill. She had brought herself to a field where she and her parents used to go camping in the summer. Passing by the old log house and the lake brought back fond memories and tears to her eyes. Before she left she had made sure to wipe her parent's memories taking everything away from them. All their memories of her. It destroyed her inside but suddenly she didn't care as she headed toward the main road.

Cars raced delicately past. A moderate speed for the countryside of London. Stepping up to the side of the road she waited silently for someone to stop. A man finally did. A guy who looked anything but trustworthy but she didn't care. Putting her bag over her shoulder she climbed into the cab of the truck. Telling the greasy haired guy where she wanted to go.

"What are you doing out her all alone sweetie?" He asked turning down the radio and making the muggle songs background noise.

"Just got lost is all." Glancing out the window at the racing scenery she thought of Harry and Ron and began to wonder if they were alright, but in a way she didn't really care. The man continued to make small talk as they came upon the town and Hermione just thanked quickly trying to get out of the truck, but the guy reached across the seat and locked her in.

"Don't think you're going anywhere without repaying me." The slur of his words made her want to vomit as his sweaty palm slid across her thigh. The only thing separating skin from skin were her jeans. Maneauvering out of his grip she quickly unlocked the door and scrambled out of the truck and into the busy streets. Pushing through people she came to the Leaky Cauldron and pulled herself out of the rain that was beginning to sprinkle down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drowning in Envy. **

**Chapter three. **

**(a/n. just letting you know this is four hours prior to her arriving at the malfloy manor. To clarify any confusing junk. It would help if you would read drowning in envy the oneshot in my series personal thoughts. Thanks listening to- bulletproof – la roux) **

_Four hours ago –_

The Leaky Cauldron was closing up for the night. All the people who were there for a one time only thing were gone and the maids and bartenders were tidying up, or better yet, pretending to tidy up. They really weren't doing much except sweeping the dirt around some more. Once she was sure everyone was gone Hermione got up from the chair she was perched at in front of the fireplace. Heading out the door she ducked her head against the rain and quickly put up an umbrella as she walked out from the awning covering the doorway. It had been raining nonstop for four days and it was getting rather annoying. Pulling her cloak tighter around her to shield her from the wind she headed silently down the sidewalk with her mind completely set. She had a meeting scheduled and the person wouldn't be very happy if she missed it.

Finding herself at the entrance of the Zabini manor she found that the gates opened upon her arrival and she made her way up the driveway careful not to slip on the wet driveway. She came upon the great manse with one thing in mind. Finding out how to switch sides. The boy opened the door with a frown and then realizing who it was the pale skinned boy twitched his lips into a semi-smirk.

"Welcome Granger." Motioning her in he took the umbrella from her hand as she crossed the threshold. Shaking it out he put it in the corner to let it air dry. Coming up behind her he reached around her to unbutton her jacket and remove it from her shoulders.

"You know why I'm here Blaise…" Blue eyes bore into hers and she flinched.

"Yeah? You want me to go to the Dark Lord and plead your case, because I'm the only one who will listen right?" He asked reaching a hand out and running it down her side and the curve of her hip. Searching her brain and wondering if this had been the right move she let him pull her closer and tilted her head as he began to kiss at her neck. Nodding to answer his questions. He smirked, "Well I think this is a good trade. I always knew that you were smart for a reason." Taking her hand and carrying her upstairs he shut the door on what she presumed was his bedroom.

Hermione had only been with one guy and that was Ron. They had gotten together during Christmas break. They had sex once and from there nothing was the same with them. Now she was giving her body to someone else just so that she could become one of them.

Trying not to reel from the feel of his breath on her skin she allowed him to press his lips against hers. His skin glistening in the pale light from the lamp on his bedside table. The four poster was pressed against her knees and she fell into a sitting position. His white skin shivered as he pulled his shirt off and then leaned into her kissing her.

Brown eyes opened in an empty room. Her skin was prickling from the air from the fan above them. Shivering she heard the heavy breathing of Blaise. Knocked out beside her the boy was probably going to be like that for a while. So she figured that it wouldn't be that big of a deal to use his shower considering everything she just gave him. Stumbling through the dark room to the bathroom she picked up her shirt as she went and somewhat tried to cover herself before flipping on the light switch and turning on the shower. The bright white lights were giving her a headache as she let her body slide into the large shower. Two spouts poured water onto her body. A cleansing ritual of sorts to keep her sane.

When Blaise woke up Hermione was dressed and her hair was braided over her shoulder. She was perched at the foot of his bed. The movement caused her to glance over her shoulder. Crawling toward her on all fours he leaned into her shoulder. "If I didn't know another bloke who liked you and you weren't a mudblood I'd marry you." He muttered before stumbling from the bed and going through the same routine she did.

After he left she was stuck waiting. Waiting for that stupid coin to burn in her hand. That would signify that she was to go to Malfloy manor and sure enough an hour after he left the thing burned in her pocket and she apparated to the grounds with her cloak pulled up over her head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drowning in Envy. **

**Chapter Four. **

**(listening to: Body Language - Jesse McCartney)**

Brown eyes pierced the darkness bright beneath the dark cloak and hair that hid the face they were placed on. The girl was standing in front of a looming manor with lightning streaking the sky above her and wind whipping her hair into her face and making the rain pelt her and soak her to the bone. She apparated here only moments ago and she couldn't decide if she wanted to go in or not. She was confused by her actions, but then again she was also confused by her feelings. She didn't know what she wanted. She liked killing she had enjoyed making that death eater suffer like it was something that she wanted to do again. Now standing here shaking in the cold she didn't know if she was making the right descision but she wasn't happy with the boys anymore. She didn't get pleasure from being good. She just wanted to do something bad for once in her life and so here she was. Hermione Granger was switching sides.

Malfloy Manor loomed in the distance shrouded by thick fog like the rest of the buildings on the cobbled road. The gates were just the kind of gates you figured you would see. She didn't have anywhere else to go though and she was about to face the people she was supposed to be killing and was going to ask to be taken in. She would be fighting against her family, her friends, the ones she loved and cared for; that is if the death eaters accepted her. She would cook for them if she had to. She would even clean for them but she needed somewhere to be. Anywhere but in the house with all the stress, the boys who couldn't even take care of themselves. Honestly, where would Harry be had she not been there all along to save him, and Ron, he couldn't even tie his shoe by himself nonetheless survive in a fight. She was always their shield and she was tired of it. She didn't want to be anymore. She just didn't like to be put off to the side when she was always the one saving everyone. She was pushed into the background at all times and she was tired of it.

She took a step toward the gate and it's like she couldn't hear. It was like all the sound had been blocked out. Cloaked figures surrounded her and grabbed at her pulling her toward the building. She let them drag her not bothering to fight like they thought she would. Once in the safety of what looked to be their dining room the cloaked figures threw her on the ground and others strode in looking down at her with disdain in their eyes. Draco Malfloy and Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes were the ones that drug her to the most attention. Bellatrix's because she was the only girl in the room who stood powerful and strong, and Draco's because well it was Draco, need she say more?

The people who were glaring down at her with rage in their eyes wondering why she was on their land suddenly averted their eyes as if some force pulled them away like puppets on strings. The room emptied out and she was left alone. Her body felt cold as she sat there. A puddle was forming around her and the cloak clung to her head and her body; a sort of safety blanket she was using to keep shielded as if the thin fabric would save her. The dark lord held no mercy though and their wouldn't even be remnants of that "safety blanket" if he got a hold of her. She didn't dare glance up at the snake slit eyes that were probably staring down at her right now. She wanted to show the upmost respect, all things considered she was in _his, _a term set loosely, house. It wasn't as if she were here to set a rampage on them all. She didn't even have a wand on her.

"Oh, girl, get up. I know why you're here." His tone was scary and uneven. She wondered where he got those qualities from because it certainly wasn't from Harry's blood. Hermione dipped her head low as she stood up from the ground. Reading so many books sure did come in handy when you came across a time when you need proper etiquette. A book cover automatically flashed in her mind of _A good English girl's guide to proper etiquette: meeting elders. _She had read it twice at least considering it was hard to find anything good to read when you were trapped in a house all summer because your muggle parents worked all the time.

She could feel him coming nearer to her and she tried to stay tall and unfrightened but it was hard. It was like she was shaking to the bone. He came so close she could see the mud on his shoes but he stopped and called for Draco. The teen boy scurried in and pulled Hermione off the ground who looked out from beneath her hood with dead eyes. He pulled her through the house and into a small dark room that smelled just like him. The room was in disarray with clothes scattered everywhere and there was a chair thrown over in the corner. He led her to the bed with gentle hands and pushed her into a sitting position. She was shocked at first but soon let him pull the cloak from her grasp and off her. She was soaked there was no doubt about it but he let her stay on the bed. He left for a minute giving her more time to look at her surroundings. It was dark and dismal like the room was setting you up for the dark Draco that hid behind the straight smile. Maybe he wasn't so perfect as he let it off to be.

He soon came back though with clothes tucked beneath his arms. He didn't say a word just set them in her lap and left the room to wait. She looked down at them. Her eyes welled with tears but she couldn't break down she just wouldn't. She stripped of her old clothes and pulled the silk robe over her shoulder and tied it at the waist before going to the door and opening it to Draco who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He opened one and looked at her but shut it again in a hurry. She moved back to the bed as she saw Draco take a deep breath before coming in the room. She looked up at him with deep brown eyes studying him.

The pale haired boy leaned down at her feet taking her hand in his and pressing his lips to her knuckles. "We knew you would come…" He told her keeping his steel eyes locked on hers. "Welcome to your new home." She had been drowning in the envy she had for them because they all seemed so content with being evil and she wanted a slice of that and now she didn't have to worry any longer. She had what she wanted. She could finally break through the surface and breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

The green silk fabric fell in a pool about Hermione's feet. The thing made her feel like a princess even though she really shouldn't feel like one considering the circumstances. Tucking the thing tighter around her the shift of her legs caused the part to fall across her thigh and reveal the milky skin of her leg. Draco shifted his position and got up from the floor. Picking up her soaked clothes and the wand that was sitting beside her he looked at her with eyes of indifference. "I have to take these to the Dark Lord. Go take a bath you filthy mudblood maybe it will wash some of that taint off." Exiting the room Hermione felt a twinge of pain in her abdomen. For two whole seconds she thought he had changed. With a quivering lip she retreated to the bathroom and the safety of the gilded bathtub that was placed in the middle of the room.

Closing the door slightly she watched as the porcelain thing began filling with water and steam began to rise off hot water that was now pouring into the basin. Looking in the mirror it was the same old Hermione. Not tall but not short either, brown eyes, brown hair that was sometimes a little too frizzy, and a mouth that seemed too small. Her body was the same too. She was thin but she wasn't fat. She was just average. Not that she had fat hanging off her or that she could grip rolls on her stomach, but she wasn't a size two and even with a flat stomach for most people that was unacceptable. Turning her back on the mirror she let the robe slide from her shoulders and fall to the tiled ground. Perching herself on the edge of the tub she slid her toes in first testing the water. Turning on the cold water faucet she swirled the water around and then let her body in.

The hot water caused her skin to tingle and the hairs on her arms to stand up as it encased her and confined her. Taking a gulping breath she ducked her head beneath the surface into the depths of the tub. Her legs hung over the edge of the tub and in the cold air as she submerged herself. Her first thought hadn't been to drown herself, but now that she was feeling the pressure of chest restrictions she was actually considering it. When the pain was too much she broke back out of the surface and gasped in air letting everything fall back to normal. The sounds of her breathing was the only thing that made noise in the room.

Draco's soaps and things were lined up on a shelf beside her and she couldn't help but reach out and grab his shampoo. Putting it to her nose she inhaled the scent that was his trademark. Something outdoorsy, yet nice at the same time. Setting it down for a minute she ducked her head in the water once more before lathering her hair with it. She couldn't help it. It smelled so good. Rinsing her hair and draining the tub she picked up the first towel she could find and dried off draping the robe back over herself. Flipping the light off in the bathroom she trailed into the bedroom and climbed into the dark bed. Shivering she wished the fire was lit. Sliding under the covers a shadowy figure entered the room and she bolted upright from the bed one edge of the silk robe falling from her shoulder as she did so.

"Lay back down mudblood." The voice of the blonde enemy pierced through the dark room. Falling back to the mattress Hermione sucked in a deep breath trying to keep calm. The figure moved about the room with silent motions. A bang echoed up from the lower part of the house and Hermione cringed gripping to the covers and pulling them over her head to hide. The warmth and the softness of the blanket made her feel safe and protected from the world. Bellatrix Lestrange's voice broke through her safety as it threatened someone down below. A whimper escaped Hermione's lips as she shivered. She hadn't fully thought her descision through. She had been so excited to be out of Ron and Harry's group but the anger that was once in her was subsiding as she tried to deal with the fact that she was in the death eater's house doing their bidding.

Pressing a hand to her mouth to keep her sobs from being heard the screams from below haunted her imagination as she cried into the mattress. Curling into a ball the shaking of her body caused the mattress to vibrate beneath her. The sound of a door slamming caused her to flinch even more. The sounds of Bellatrix's demonic laughter filtered up through the floor and a rough hand dragged the blankets from her form. "Shut up! You brought this upon yourself!" The blanket was thrown back on her body which caused her to cry more. The mattress shifted as new weight was added and Draco climbed into bed beside her. Hermione couldn't help but cry herself to sleep as the sound of someone being tortured continued to echo through the silent house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six. **

**Drowning In Envy. **

**a/n: **_**I know I don't update frequently. I really really should. I try to update on Sundays, because that's when I have the most time and no practices or school or other things going on to take me away from updating, but I promise I'll get back into the groove and try to update as often as possible (: love, rayn. **_

The shift of the bed and the light that was coming in through the window was already giving Hermione a headache. She could only imagine how the rest of the day would go if this is how it was just starting out. Opening one eye she tried to survey her surroundings but with no luck she hesitantly opened the other one. Groaning she just wanted to roll back over but she knew that she couldn't. She wondered what today would be like in the Malfloy household it wasn't like the death eater's lived here all the time, so maybe it would be fairly empty. In the back of her mind she wondered if Draco had been planning on heading back to Hogwarts. A deep hope burned in the pit of her stomach thinking about how nice it would be to have some form of normalcy. A grunt filled her ears as she just barely caught a glimpse of Draco changing into a new shirt. Turning away from him a blush semi-coated her cheeks and her hands gripped at the satin sheets to hide her face. She had spent the night with Draco Malfloy.

Sliding out of bed she took a moment to gather the robe around her before moving toward the blonde boy that was hooking his belt without really paying the least bit of attention to the fact that she was now out of the bed. Of course what had she been expecting a "good morning sunshine want some orange juice?" no she hadn't, so it came to no surprise that he wouldn't even bless her with the decency of looking up. Tapping him on the shoulder she cringed back from the snarl on his face and quietly shuffled back a few steps. "I need clothes Malfloy. Not just this _ratty _robe!" She hissed hoping that her plead was haughty and to the point enough that it would make her seem like she had changed at least a little bit. It wasn't like she could just walk around in this robe all day either she needed something practical to wear.

His expression shifted as his words connected with his ears and he lifted his grey eyes to her making her feel uncomfortable. Glancing down at the floor and then back up at him she tried to seem strong as she clenched her hands into fists. Turning away from her and stomping out of the room she thought that he wasn't going to come back and after waiting for a few minutes she was about ready to give up when he finally did come back. A couple of things were in his hands and he shoved them into her own roughly turning his nose up to her. "Here. Happy?" He hissed shoving his feet into his boots and lacing them up. A toothbrush, a hairbrush, and her wand were stacked on top of the clothes along with a pair of sandals. It was summer after all.

Leaving Draco to himself she slammed the bathroom door and quietly changed into the new clothes. A pair of denim shorts and a plain black t-shirt that was a little too big. It was probably Draco's. Sticking her nose to the shirt and sniffing it her suspicions were confirmed. Putting on the sandals she realized that the shorts and the shoes had to be either his mother's or one of the other death eaters. Brushing through her hair she pulled it back and quickly brushed her teeth. Exiting the bathroom she flipped the light off as she went and kept her head high as she stopped in front of Malfloy's form. He was standing haughtily in the doorway with his chin held high. "Could you take _any _longer? Really? We have someone waiting on us. Come on!" With the last demand he opened the door and waited for her to exit. Giving him one last angry look Hermione followed him out of the room.

The grounds of the Malfloy mansion were even more beautiful in daylight. Having only seen it in the nighttime it didn't really have the whole grand affect that it did right now. Gasping at the grand gardens that Draco was angrily marching her through she glanced all around wanting to take it in even more but he was dragging her quickly along the broken path. A person was waiting at the end of the path and she narrowed her eyes as they came upon him. Turning her eyes elsewhere she crossed her arms over her chest as they stopped in front of him. Waiting for someone to talk they began conversing in whispers. She could barely make out the words they were saying. "her… fly… stupid… mudblood…" Not wanting to know where that conversation was going she turned away from them and stared at a rose bush where a teensy caterpillar was making its way along one of the petals. It took her a moment to notice that someone was talking to her.

"Granger! Pay attention!" Malfloy snapped. "It's not like I'm talking in a different language but I can if you want. Faire Attention! There better? I swear you act so smart but I doubt that there is actually anything up…" The fist to the face caught him off guard. There had been one other time that Hermione Granger had hit him in the face and that was back in third year. Stumbling a bit Draco's face turned red as he stared her down. "You stupid mudblood! This is what I get for letting you come and live in _my _house, giving you _my _clothes and attention. You're a little brat you know that?" He hissed as he pushed her to the side. "For that you're no longer welcome in my room you can retire in the _servant _quarters like the trash you are." Turning away from her he and Blaise apparated from the area leaving her in the middle of the garden scared and alone. She hadn't meant to punch him, but the things he was saying to her just made her blood boil and she had just reacted. Pushing her hair out of her face she huffed and tried to figure out what to do next. Not that she was going to have a choice. When Draco got back she was probably going to be shining his shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Personal Thoughts **

**Drowning in Envy. **

**Warning: **if you do not approve of character death then I suggest you not read any farther into this story. From here on there will be minor character deaths. Thanks so much and please review ! 3

Draco Malfloy was blindly rubbing at the bruise on his face. They had less than a week till they had to head back to Hogwarts and Draco still didn't have any plans on how to infiltrate the school. The barriers were seemingly unbreakable and no matter how hard Draco thought of a way there was none. Dumbledore, Snape, and Mcgonagall were the only ones who knew how to get rid of them and it wasn't like he was just going to strode of to Professor Mcgonagall and be like "Hey, Can you remove the barriers for one night and allow me to let death eaters in?" He could definitely see that going over well.

Blaise nudged him on the arm and he looked up suddenly running a hand across his slicked back locks. Raising an eyebrow at him he cupped he watched the person Blaise was pointing at as they walked in. Leaning back in his chair he balanced on the back two legs with a mischeivious smile. "My, My, My, if it isn't Katie Bell." The girl glared at him with her lips upturned before turning back to her friends. They were sitting in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor waiting and watching for anything suspicious. They were to stand guard until the other death eater's could get her to kindly take the place off Florean's hands. Hogwarts students were milling about ordering ice cream and what not like it was just any other day. Their parents were probably keeping the fact that there was a war going on from them, but there most certainly was.

"So Katie, why don't you come over here and give me a little treat?" Katie snarled at him before stomping over and putting her finger in Blaise's face.

"Now you listen here _death eater_ you leave me alone. Why don't you go on somewhere else?" Blaise just chuckled at her looking at Draco with that look of _Really? This girl is doing this? _Blaise turned back to her with a sarcastic look.

"Wow, that's so interesting Katie!" Katie looked shocked as she stared down at him. "How 'bout you put that mouth to some good use?" Blaise narrowly dodged her slap as he wrapped his fingers forcefully around her wrist. Yanking her down he narrowed his eyes at her. "How dare you!"

"I was only trying to give you what you deserve!" She spat. Draco turned his attention elsewhere as the death eater's apparated in and people started screaming. Not that there were many. Green lights shot through the shop as they killed the four people who were milling about. It was getting late and no one was out in the streets of Diagon Alley. Draco nonchalantly ate the last bite of his sundae before jumping into the fight. He felt some twinge of guilt as Katie fell dead behind him, but at the same time he really could care less. Heading into the back room he watched as Florean was interrogated about the whereabouts of Olivander.

"I-I-I- don't know!" he stuttered as he backed into the wall of his store room.

"Well then I don't know if we can spare your life. Draco!" Draco stepped up to his fathers side and pointed his wand in the face of the old man. Muttering the spell the unforgivable shot from his wand and hit the man between his eyes. The stare of the now lifeless man was chilling as Draco tucked his wand into his robes and backed out of the room.

By the time that they were done the room didn't even look the same. It was trashed and Expulsoed so much that it was hardly recognizable. After fixing planks to the windows and doors their job was finally done for the day. Blaise walked idly across the hard wood floor toward the front of the building mindlessly kicking Katie Bell's corpse on the way. Chuckling he flipped the open sign to closed. "Shame. Best ice cream in town." Draco just looked at him confused before hitting him over the head. "Common mate, food time! Wonder what guest is going to be joining us for dinner tonight. Hopefully someone interesting. That fat lady from last time was just disgusting." Draco nodded and followed Blaise apparating with a pop and landing easily in front of his home.

"Harry! Harry!" Blinking the black haired boy opened his eyes to look at his red headed best friend. The boy was looking down at him worried and Harry's vision was somewhat fuzzy as he tried to remember what happened. "Good your awake." Ron's voice was gaining annoyance as he freaked out.

"Oh, Harry dear! Glad to see your up!" Harry turned to see Molly Weasley puttering over him with something in her hands. His head hurt. As he reached up to rub it he realized that his arm felt heavy like it was chained to the bed. "Oh no. Don't do that. Be still." The old woman's voice echoed in his brain as he tried to comprehend some of what she was saying. "Grab me a bucket of ice water will you Ron? Oh heavens, I am going to kill you! I told you to _go get _me one not conjure one because your too lazy." Harry jumped from the couch as the water hit his face and chilled him to the bone. Staring at them the two family members looked at him with sheepish smiles. "Sorry Dearie it had to be done can't have you sleeping any longer."

"What happened?"

"Well mate, you got obliviated and then someone expulsoed a wall and you got hit in the head and knocked out." The look on the red head's face revealed that there was more to it as he glanced around the room. Molly had puttered out to get tea or something of the sort and Ginny was in a corner looking worried. Harry wiped the water out of his eyes with his shirt sleeve and saw his arm in a splint. Frowning he glared at Ron to continue. "Well the necklace is gone…"

"Wha-"

"And Hermione. It's been five days Harry. Those breaking walls really hurt your head and mom was keeping you asleep to heal… " They both said at the same time. Harry stopped and leaned back on the couch with a frown. "Why aren't you freaking out?" Ron huffed as he plopped down in the chair opposite him.

"Because I'm not surprised. I could see it this whole summer. Ever since we got to Number Twelve. We've been hiding out there for months doing nothing! It was only a matter of time…" Ron glared at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think we should be looking for her and you should be a little more concerned."

"Concerned for _what _Ron? This is _Hermione_ the _Greatest Witch of our Age!"_ Harry spat with disgust at the thought that she had up and left them. So what he was bitter. It's not like they could last without her.

Hermione finally freed herself from the ground as the sun began to set. She had been sitting there waiting on them all day. Partly because she was avoiding the death eaters and partly because she was hoping that they would apparate back to the same place. They probably wouldn't but she was in a foreign place and didn't know what else to do. As she heard the pop she got up and searched around finding the blonde and the black haired boy heading into the mansion to hopefully find out what they had been up to. Catching up the rooms were already filling with death eaters. Dust was coating most of their robes and some had dirt smeared across their faces. Draco had his chin held high like always and Blaise was trailing behind with a slight twitch of his nose. She knew that something had happened. Ducking in behind him she heard Bellatrix's voice behind her.

"Oh my lord! What is this here?" Hermione's eyes dipped beneath her lashes as she tried to hide from Voldemort who was perched at the head of a food laden table. His robes trailed behind him and his snake Nagini was curled around his feet. Long spider like fingers reached out to break a piece of bread and bring it to his lips. Hermione shoved only good thoughts to the front of her mind just in case he decided to dig in her mind. As she stayed behind Draco the blonde took a single glance over his shoulder before taking a seat at the table. Bellatrix bounded over with that crazed look in her eyes and the weird hair. Perching herself beside her husband she cackled as Bathilda Bagshot hung above them straining against imaginary holds. All eyes were on her as she was left the only one standing.

"Look what we have here my followers. A mudblood who doesn't know her place. Bella would you care to do the honors?" Bellatrix's chest swelled as she pulled out her wand and pointed at Hermione. Her brown eyes widened as she tried to back away. Bellatrix was on her in a minute.

"Crucio!" the spell was said as a laugh as it shot and hit Hermione. She fell and the screams that echoed from her pale pink lips as pain filled her entire body. Draco couldn't pull his eyes from hers as he watched her writhe on the ground and scream. As Voldemort toasted the meal Draco finally tore his eyes away and blandly spooned soup into his mouth trying to focus on the task at hand while the poor seventeen year old girl's screams echoed through the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight. **

**Drowning In Envy. **

Draco Malfloy tried to avert his eyes from the look on Hermione's face but he couldn't. He really hated the girl and to see her squirm made him happy just a little bit, but at the same time he felt quite bad for her. Why? He didn't know. Why had he tried to help her when she first came? He felt a pang of sympathy. It had been a new feeling and something he wasn't intending on delving in again. It had been a spur of the moment insane idea and now he was regretting it because he was gripping the table so hard that he was afraid Blaise would notice the tension.

As the screams stopped he knew that the brown headed girl wasn't hurt physically. Only mentally that was the beauty of the Cruciatus curse. Whoever came up with it was a damn genius. Having been Cruicioed plenty of times to know the symptoms without even looking at the poor mudblood. Sweaty palms, wet hair, broken look, chattering teeth, a gut wrenching feeling causing bile to rise in the back of the throat, wobbly knees, and empty eyes. Yes, all of those were things that he knew well considering his father had a fondness for making his life a living hell. Why? Well there wasn't really a reason. It was mostly because he had nothing better to do than hit his wife and attempt to kill his son.

As his freak cousin sat down next to their lord she leaned against him sucking up to him. Honestly Draco just couldn't wait until the day that he could just kill the whore. He had been so focused on killing her that he hadn't heard his name and received a nice kick to the shin from his mother. Glancing up he raised an eyebrow to the snake eyed man and straightened his shoulder. "I'm sorry, let me indulge you and repeat myself…" You could barely see the roll of his eyes considering they were only slits. Draco knew that if he didn't pay more attention he would be killed in a matter of seconds. "Take the mumbling and crying bitch somewhere else." Draco gave a stiff nod and abandoned the dinner that was going to be left uneaten anyways. Heading toward her he jerked her off the ground and didn't even bother to give a glance back toward the dining room.

Hermione was whimpering as she was jerked along. It made her feel like a child. She was being dragged along like some balloon on a string. Her head was bobbing and all she could feel was fatigue. Sleep. That's what she wanted. Then again she didn't think she would sleep again in this house. It was loud, scary, and made her feel like she was suffocating all the time. There was no privacy. There was nothing to read or think about or do. She was ready to be back at Hogwarts in the safety of the red and gold dorm that was her safe haven. Her escape from the reality that there was a war going on right in front of her.

She was shoved roughly into a dark room and she winced as she fell and the light came on blinding her and filling the room with a dim and shadowy light. Draco's face was scary as it glared down at her and she cringed away from it as he loomed over her. She began to unconsciously inch away from him with a nervous look shining in the chocolate eyes.

"Stop shying away from me you act like I'm going to hit you, which I should considering you went and got yourself tortured." Hermione's lips quivered as she looked at him waiting for the blow that would mark her cheek. Draco lifted a hand in anger and then squeezed his fist together dropping it to his side and hitting it softly against his leg. Hermione ducked her head and then glanced up beneath her lashes.

"Sorry…" Hermione gave him a curt nod before watching him make his way from the room. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head and gathered all the strength she could. "Draco!" She muttered it but she knew he heard because he stiffened while reaching for the doorknob. He hesitated for a minute and she saw his shoulders rise and fall as he took a deep breath. Turning back toward her he shut the door and took a few hesitant steps near her. His grey eyes were stormy beneath his lashes and some of the anger had subsided from his face. "How can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?"

Hermione gave him a glare as he kept moving toward her. "Don't' come near me…" she hissed mentally smacking herself for calling him back here. "Leave me alone."

"Oh, Hermione…" He sighed kneeling down next to her. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I said so." She was suddenly feeling more and more uncomfortable the closer to her he got. Scooting away she just gave him a look before turning away from him.

"Ms. KnowitallGranger has to be bossy as usual. Can't you just let things happen for once?"

"Can't _you _just let someone help you for once?"

"I could but what would be the fun in that?"

Leaning backward as Draco leaned forward she was contemplating what he was doing trying to figure him out.

A flash of red hair was very noticeable as the teen ran through the forest.

"Harry!"

"Ron!" Harry Potter turned in a circle looking for his best friend. They had been running from death eaters for almost thirty minutes now and they were very tired. Finally seeing him Harry quickly held out his arm to him. "Hurry!" Diving forward Ron gripped Harry's arm and Harry apparated from the forest and into Diagon Alley.

There weren't many people out. Two women were talking in hushed breaths in front of the boarded up ice cream shop. "When did that happen?" Harry shrugged and discreetly wrapped his hand around his wand that was tucked safely in his jeans.

"Come on," They were on a mission to get a horcrux. They had a feeling they knew where one was but if they didn't get it… Well it was easy to say they would probably be dead.

Severus Snape hesitantly stood at the long table that in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place. He was carefully composing the twitch that was coursing through his body. Glancing up from beneath his long black hair he glanced into the eyes of the people in the room. Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Molly, Arthur, and Charlie Weasley. Remus and Tonks Lupin. MadEye, McGonagall, Kingsley etc. They were all looking back at him expectantly. Taking a deep breath he rested his hands on the back of the chair he was standing at. "Hermione Granger has joined the death eater's." Silence. Everyone just kind of stared at him. It made him angry inside and he just let it lash out. "Why are you all staring? We lost our best asset to the death eater's and their pathetic ruler!" He spat with vengeance biting on his tongue as he thought about it. The twins glanced at each other and then back down at the table.

"And just what do you expect us to tell Harry and Ron _Snape!" _Ginny Weasley snapped as she threw herself from her chair slamming her hands down on the thick wooden table. Snape glared at her but Fred and George got to her first pushing her back into her seat. Noise filled the house as moaning came from the front hall and Harry's shouts for help brought their attention around. Everyone scrambled from the kitchen to find Harry holding a cup in his hand and Ron on the floor blood pouring from a gash in his cheek. Molly rushed forward as Ginny pulled Harry into the other room. "What happened?" She hissed checking Harry over to make sure there was nothing wrong with him. Brushing her off he lowered himself onto the couch.

"There were a bunch of spells on the horcrux. We managed to get it though." Dropping the thing to the ground like it burned Ginny sat beside him resting a hand on his knee. She frowned as he put his head in his hands. "Ron got burned and we almost didn't get out. Bellatrix, Goyle, and some others showed up and started firing off spells. This is so hard without Hermione."


	9. Chapter 9

**Drowning In Envy. **

**Chapter Nine. **

A small sob escaped from Hermione's lips as Draco neared her with narrowed eyes. She hadn't meant to call him back… really she hadn't, but she thought, dimly, that he would bring her some sort of comfort as she sat here trembling. She knew better though. The look in his eyes proved her wrong. Digging her heels into the floor she tried to scurry back, but he was too close to her already. He reached out a pale hand and gripped her wrist pulling her toward him. "Malfloy! Let me go!" Panic coursed through her as she jerked on the lock he had on her. A smirk formed it's way onto his features as he leaned toward her releasing her wrist and placing his body over hers. Perching it delicately he balanced himself on his knees and hands. "M-malfloy…" The warning in her voice was broken by the shakiness.

"Yes Hermione?" He whispered as he narrowed his eyes and leaned down toward her. Pressing his lips to her cheek he brushed the hair from her face. "You're the one who called me back." He had her there and she didn't know what to do as she feebly tried to push him off. Part of her wanted him and the other part was trying to rebel him. Putting a hand on his chest he took it in his left hand and held it away from him. "Do you really think you can push me off?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. Moving his lips to hers he trapped her beneath him as he silently kissed her.

She, being the hormonal girl she was, wanted him to keep kissing her. She had always wondered what kissing Draco Malfloy would be like, but there was no tenderness in this. It was complete hate and malice in the kiss. Finally shoving him she had no trouble getting him off her when he was distracted. Moving away from him as quickly as possible water brimmed on the edge of her eyes. "I hate you!" She hissed as he got off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Well if that's how you feel then." Escaping out the room he slammed the door behind him and locked it from the outside. The stupid mudblood witch didn't know anything. What had he expected from kissing her? Nothing. That's what. He did it to mess with her. It had worked. She was probably crying her eyes out in that room right now. He had taken her to one of the higher floors and put her in one of the empty rooms. As he walked back to his own he ran into Blaise who stopped him with a smirk.

"Hey mate."

"Hey." Blaise sounded enthusiastic and Draco's small _'Hey'_ wasn't like his normal self.

"I needta talk to you man." Draco nodded with a raised eyebrow. What could Zabini possibly want to talk about. Sure Draco considered him his only friend, but they had never really talked to each other about things. Their relationship had always been just playful banter. They had known each other since they were young, but they had never really done much in terms of friends. So following him into the study Draco was a bit suspicious. "So… why is that Hermione here? You've been spending an awful lot of time with her my man." Draco shrugged.

"She got tired of those nice little innocent boys she used to hang out with. She was ready to hang out with men." He joked with a slight wink trying to lighten the mood. He didn't really want to talk about her, especially after what had just happened. He wasn't in the mood to reveal to his hateful best friend that there was a chance he could have feeling's for the girl. He didn't even want to admit it to himself. Lowering himself into one of the large and somewhat inviting chairs he slung his legs over one of the arms. Blaise narrowed his eyes at him.

"That doesn't seem like it was all. Don't think I didn't see how tense you were at dinner. I'm pretty sure everyone saw. You're mother looked mortified and just wait for your father to get his hands on you." Draco shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"Don't lie to me Draco I'm not stupid."

"Could have fooled me." Draco snapped back. Blaise rolled his eyes at the blonde headed boy sitting across from his as he leaned against the bookcase. Draco glanced up with a slight frown. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Oh wow! The great Draco Malfloy apologizing, I'm honored!" Blaise made a great show of bowing.

"You are such a git!" Blaise shrugged and leaned back against the wall again.

"Alright so truth. Now."

"Maybe I do like her, but it's stupid. She'll be gone soon. She'll leave us soon enough." He grumbled. Scrunching his nose as his friends chuckled.

"I knew it. Maybe if you wouldn't treat her like crap. You told her you were going to put her in with the house elves. Jerk move my man." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Well think about who you're talking to." Blaise laughed whole heartedly now.

"You're supposed to be all right and smooth with the ladies. What happened to that Draco?"

"He died with my soul." Blaise stopped laughing and looked at the boy. "You know it's true. None of us have souls as long as we are living in this house." Blaise let out an exasperated breath and began out of the room.

"At least think about it." The solemn feeling in the air began pressing down on Draco's chest. The light heartedness once more gone from the gloomy house that he lived in. Draco sincerely believed it was true. The whole not having a soul thing that is. Hermione would never want to be with a soulless being like him.

Harry watched as Ginny fidgeted on the couch. Immediately he knew something was wrong considering Ginny had never been a fidgeter. She always got straight to the point and never held anything back. She was a fiery girl.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered. Ron's whimpers could be heard from the other room, but he knew that Molly would take good care of him and he would be good as new soon. Ginny snuck a side glance at him and he just tilted his head at her a bit trying to urge her on.

"Well, I know you know that Hermione is gone, obviously, but do you know where she went?" She asked quietly. She didn't want to set off his unpredictable temper. With a small shake of his head Harry narrowed his green eyes contemplating her for a minute.

"I just know she is gone. Do you know where she is Ginerva?" She knew he was upset when he used her full name and scooted a bit away from her.

"She joined the Death Eater's Harry." Harry sat there for a moment just staring at her.

"No she didn't." He muttered with a shake of his head. Ginny nodded and reached out for his hand but he pulled it away with a slight growl as he spoke. "Leave me alone. Go help Ron or something." He hissed as he marched out of the living room and up the stairs slamming the door as to his room as he went in and collapsed on his hardly used bed.

Ginny frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. She heard someone enter but she didn't bother to look up at them. "Didn't go well did it?" She frowned at Snape as he hovered beside her.

"Of course not. How would you take something like that?" She hissed getting up from the couch and leaving him to himself.


End file.
